isang tula
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: sa mga panahon na nasasaktan si ino, si shikamaru ang laging dumadamay sa dalaga. pero..paano naman ang nararamdaman ni shika para kay ino, itatago na lang ba nya ito habang buhay? o gagawa sya ng paraan para malaman na ng dalaga na hindi na sya iiyak kun


a/n: maxado akong natutuwa sa mga shikaxino ficci kaya naisipan kong gumawa. Well, sana lang magawa nyong basahin ah… at sana naman mag review kau… kelangan ko talaga ng mga reviews eh… feel ko kc, walang kwenta ang mga ginagawa kong story kasi walang nagrereview eh… TT

kaya sana mag review kayo ah!

**ISANG TULA**

"Palagi bang ganito na lang mangyayari sa buhay ko, ha Shika?" tanong ni Ino sa kaibigan.

Naghahalo-halo naman ang mga emosyon sa dibdib ni Shikamaru. Awa para sa babaeng umiiyak sa tabi niya o galit at panibugho sa lalaking nagdulot ng pasakit sa inosenteng puso ng dalagang minahal na niya simula pa noong mag bata sila...

Hindi malaman ni Shikamaru ang sasabihin. Hanggang ngayon hindi niya magawang tignan ng direcho ang dalaga. Mugto na ang mga mata nito sa kakaiyak. At ang dahilan ng paghihirap ng kalooban ni Ino ay si Sasuke. Hindi na makayanan ni Ino ang ginagawang pambabalewala sa kanya ng binata. Pagod na ito at hirap na hirap na ang kalooban.

Ang tanging nagawa lamang niya ay yakapin ng mahigpit si Ino. Kahit man lang dito ay maiparamdam niya ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman dito. Na maipakita na kahit iwanan siya ni Sasuke ay mayroon pa ring sasalo sa kanya ng buong puso. Na may nagmamahal sa kanya na kayang ibigay ang lahat ng mga hindi kayang ibigay sa kanya ni Sasuke

"**_mahal na mahal kita Ino... kung alam mo lang..."_**

Nagsalita na si Ino ngunit hindi pa rin kumakawala sa mga bisig ng kanyang kaibigan na kahit na madalas niyang ipagtabuyan ay ito pa ang nauuna na sumaklolo sa kanya sa tuwing may problema sya at nasa panganib.

"Shika, salamat at nandito ka ngayon... hindi ko alam kung paano na ako kung wala ka sa tabi ko ngayon." Sabi niya saka tumingin sa lalaki na humahaplos sa kanyang mahabang buhok.

"Ino, alam mo naman na sa lahat ng oras nandito ako palagi para sa iyo diba?" sabi ni Shika sabay tingin pa rin sa dalaga.

Ngumiti si ino

"Salamat ulit ah"

Si Shika naman ay niluwagan ang yakap sa dalaga. Nilagay ang kamay sa pisngi ni Ino

"Ino, tandaan mo, hindi lang si Sasuke ang lalaki sa mundo. You don't deserve him. You deserve someone better, someone na kaya kang paligayahin kahit sa pinaka simpleng bagay lang. Huwag kang mainip, makakatagpo ka rin ng tamang lalaking pag aalayan mo ng buong pagmamahal mo" sinabi ito ni Shika na puno ng pagmamahal at pag aalala para sa babaeng minamahal.

"_**Ino, hindi kita paluluhain..pangako..."**_

inihatid na niya si Ino sa bahay nito. Nagpasalamat ulit si Ino sa kanya at saka tumungo sa kagubatan.

Doo niya ibinuhos ang natitirang oras. Hindi pa rin niya makalimutan ang mukha ni Ino na napakalungkot. Nawawala ang tunay na ganda ng mga mata nito.

_**Ino...**_

Hindi na niya maiwasang isipin ang nararamdaman niya para sa dalaga. hindi niya akalaing mamahalin nya ang isang tulad nitong maingay at napaka bossy. Na walang ibang ginawa kundi pagalitan sya at sabihan ng tamad. Kaya madalas silang nag aaway nito. Oo, mahal na niya dati pa si ino… ngunit bilang isang kaibigan lang. no more no less. Minahal na niya si Ino simula pa lamang noong mga bata sila. Dala na rin siguro ng madalas nilang pagsasama. Sa skul, sa mga training at dahilang kanilang mga magulang ay matalik ding magkaibigan

Magkasabay silang lumaki at nagka isip. Palagi silang sabay sa kahit na anong bagay. Sabay silang maligo sa lawa noong mga bata pa sila. Sabay silang kumain ng pagkain tuwing break time sa klase. Sabay gumawa ng mga assingments..kahit na madalas na siya ang pinapagawa ng mga assignments nito. Pati ang kakayahang magmahal...sabay nila itong natutunan. Yun nga lang, siya umibig kay si Ino, at si Ino naman ay kay Sasuke umibig.

Akala niya hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang pagtingin niya sa dalaga. Pero habang lumilipas ang mga araw…mga buwan…unti unti niyang natitiyak sa sarili na hindi na ito basta basta pagtingin lamang…..

Sa tuwing nakikita niya ang dalaga, masaya sya. Na sa tuwing tinititigan niya ang maamong mukha nito, ang mga asul na mga mata nito….daig pa nito ang nararamdaman niyang kaligayahan sa palagian niyang panonoodng mga ulap sa kalangitan.

**_Umiibig na nga sya talaga……….._**

**_Ngunit Sadyang malupit ang tadhana_**

Simula noon lahat ng mga kaya niyang gawin para kay Ino ay ginagawa niya. Ang pag dadala ng pagkain kapag may picnic, taga gawa ng assignments, ang pag sunod sa mga utos nito..lahat-lahat ginagwa niya. Kasi naniniwala siya na dito niya maipapakita ang labis na pagmamahal niya sa dalaga. At saka umaasa rin sya na mapansin ni Ino balang araw ang mga ginagawa niya kapag tinalikuran siya ng lalaking minamahal nito

_**At ito na ang araw na iyon...**_

Biglang may naisip si Shikamaru na gawin. Sana sa gagawin niyang ito ay mabuksan na ang mata at isipan ng dalagang matagal na niyang minamahal ng palihim...

_**Sana...sana ino..makita mo na ang kahalagahan ko...**_

Nagulat si Ino dahil nasa tapat ng pinto niya si Shikamaru. Nagtaka naman siya dahil akala niya ay umuwi na ito. Pero hindi na mahalaga iyon.nandito si Shika, siguro may importanteng sasabihin.

"Bakit Shika?"

Walang sinabi si Shikamaru. Inabot lang nito ang isang papel

Naninibago si Ino sa ikinikilos ng kanyang kaibigan

"Oi Nara Shikamaru, ano itong sulat na ito?" tanong niya habang hawak ang papel. Nagtataka.

"Basahin mo na lang...sana magustuhan mo yan" pagkasabi nito ay saka tumalikod na ito at umalis.

Naiwan si Ino sa may pintuan. Naninibago pa rin sa kinikilos ng kaibigan. Wala na si Shika kaya wala na ring say say ang magtanong sa sarili. Pinasya na lamang niyang basahin ang laman ng Papel.

Nagulat sya sa nakita

Isang tula

"si shikamaru, gumawang tula?" tanong sa sarili habang naka kunot ang noo. Umupo sya sa gilidng kamaat doon binasa ang tula.

Binasa niya ito

**Tama na nga yan!**

**Tigilan mo na ang pag iyak**

**Hindi siya nararapat na iyakan**

**Siya ay kailangan mong limutin at pagsawaan**

**Oo nga... sa isip mo mukha niya ay nakatatak**

**Ngiti niya ang nagpapabusilak**

**Pero marami pa namang iba riyan**

**Na handang mahalin ka magpakailanman**

**Buksan mo ang mga mata mo**

**Taong para sa iyo'y baka nasa tabi mo**

**At nagsasabi ng mga salitang pampagaan ng puso**

**Magsimula ka nang tumingin sa kasalukuyan**

**Hayaang humilom ang sugat ng kanyang paglisan**

**Dahil walang mabuting kakalabasan**

**Ang taong manantiling buhay ang nakaraan**

**Ngayon'y isang bagong umaga**

**At sa bawat umaga'y kaakibat ang pag-asa**

**Muli mong ayusin ang buhay mong nasira**

**Nang dahil sa kalupitang sa iyo'y nagawa**

**Subukang buksan muli ang damdamin**

**Baka sakaling pag-ibig ay buhayin**

**Ng taong matagal nang naghihintay sa'yo**

**Di man naipapakita**

**Ay nagtatapat naman sa tulang ito...**

Hindi niya alamang magiging reaksyon nya sa nabasang tula. masyadong mabilis ang mga nangyari. nalilito na sya. Mahigpit pa rin ang hawak niya sa papel. Masyado syang nabigla..Hindi nya namamamalayan na tumutulo na ang mga luha nya sa papel na hawak nya.

Napaluha si Ino sa nabasa...hindi niya naiisip na minamahal pala siya ni Shikamaru...

Biglang bumuhos ang ala-alang nakaraan. Ang mga araw na palagi silang magkakasama. ang mga araw na lumilipas na wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi pagalitan ang binata dahil na rin sa katamarang angkin nito.

Pati ang mga bagay na nagawa ng binata para sa kanya. Ang mga tulong na naibibigay nito sa kanya, Mapa simple o komplikado man. ang mga pagpapasensya nito sa kanya at ang mga pagdamay nito sa tuwing nalulungkot sya

Totoo ba ito?

Baka isang masamang biro na naman ito……..

**_Mahal siya ni Shika_**

_**Mahal siya ni nara shikamaru**_

Itiniklop muli niya ang papel. At saka nilagay sa may dibdib

At saka bumulong "salamat sa pagmamahal mo Shika"

**wakas**

ang tulang iyon ay personal na gawa ko.ewan ko nga kung ano ang nag drive sa akin para makapag sulat ng gunung klase ng tula. Hahaha ewan ko..ang corny ba? E yung kwento ko/mejo ooc si shika ano? kaso hindi ko alam kung paano ko ipapakita ang romantic side ni shika habang naka stick sya sa character eh. kaya xenxa na sa inyo ah…basta sana mag review kayo! Para ma inspired naman ako!


End file.
